


I Send A Message

by nancy, Zen



Series: The Redemption Series [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Arms Of Love. If you haven't read that, this will probably make no sense at all. These are the emails that Duncan and Alex exchange after they go their separate ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Send A Message

**Author's Note:**

> The whole reason this came into being is because someone out there in cyberspace sent me a lovely email asking for a sequel, even if it was just the emails that Duncan and Alex wrote to each other. Well, that idea stuck in my brain and wouldn't leave. I don't remember *who* sent me this email, but I would like to give them all the credit.
> 
> Song title and lyrics borrowed without permission from Inxs.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

~-~

Duncan poured himself a brandy and sat down at his desk. Turning on his computer, he sighed. It had been two months since he and Alex had gone their separate ways and there was still no word from him. Duncan found himself checking his email twice as often as he usually did, and every time his phone rang he had hopes that it would be Alex. He had only spent a few days with the young man, but it had been a very intense time and he found himself missing Alex much more than he had expected.

After connecting to the internet Duncan went directly to his email account. A huge smile graced his face as he read his message.

D- 

Still alive. Sorry it took so long to get word to you. Been running and didn't have the chance to stop. I'm at a cyber-cafe in London. I won't be here long, and I don't know when my next chance to write will be... 

I think about you, what you did for me, and it all seems somewhat surreal. But then, my life is somewhat surreal, so I shouldn't be surprised. 

Why can't British cafes make a decent cup of coffee? 

Be Well 

Ratfink




Duncan raised his glass, toasting Alex. He was relieved to know that Alex was alright, but couldn't help worrying about his friend's dangerous life. He saved the message into his inbox and shut down the computer. Taking his brandy and a book to bed, he hoped he'd have the chance to see Alex again.

~-~

D- 

I got a hotmail account so you can write to me, if you want...

Anyway, it's Ratfink@hotmail.com

I don't know how often I'll get to check it, but feel free to write.

I'm in France now, staying at a farm and trying to get word to one of my contacts. I think you must have been a bad influence on me. I took in a stray dog in London and am managing to keep us both alive. Never would have done something like this before I met you. I think I should give him a name. Any ideas?

Be Well

Ratfink




Duncan tried to picture Alex and his mutt living on the French countryside. The picture it put in his mind made him wish he could be there with them.

He immediately hit reply, and then stared at the screen, not sure of what to write. Addressing the letter to Ratfink made him chuckle, remembering Alex's strange sense of humor.

Ratfink, 

Good to hear you're out there, surviving. I'm also glad to hear that you have company on your travels. Sorry, I can't help you with a name for your dog.

You've influenced me as well, my friend. I've been expanding my cd collection. I have discovered that I do like most Pete Townshend, but only some of The Who. The girl behind the counter of my neighborhood music store has been helping me. She sent me home with XTC and Van Morrison yesterday, and I like both very much.

Remember, if you need anything, ever, just let me know. Please take good care of yourself, and watch your back.

Safe Travels

Duncan




Duncan read over his message and then hit send. He wondered when Alex would get it, and when he would hear from him again.

~-~

It only took a week before there was another email from Alex. Duncan had turned on his computer on a whim when he came in from his morning run. He was sweaty and grimy, but wanted to read the mail right away. Ignoring the sweat dripping down his back, he started to read.

D- 

Wow, you actually wrote back to me!

Don't worry about a name for the dog, he now has one. It's Bogie. I saw The Maltese Falcon (dubbed over in French) the other night and realized my mutt bears a striking resemblance to Humphrey Bogart<bg>. He's a good dog, and he keeps me warm at night. I never used to get lonely at night... that's your fault too.

So, you're exploring the wonderful world of modern music. That's great. Don't know XTC, but Van Morrison is good stuff- classic.

Gotta go, I'll write again when I can. I still can't believe you wrote me back.

Ratfink




Duncan read the message over twice before getting up to head for the shower. He didn't understand why Alex was so surprised that he had written back. Did Alex think that Duncan would just forget about him?

As he stepped into the shower he wondered if Alex thought about him as much as he thought about Alex. Many times Duncan had wished that he could have had more time to get to know Alex.

~-~

Ratfink, 

Of course I'm writing back to you! I've checked my mail more often in the past few months than I ever had before. I'd like to think that I might get the chance to see you again.

You probably wouldn't tell me if you did, but do you need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?

Tell me about your dog. What does he look like? Besides Humphrey Bogart.

Something confused me. What is <bg>? I'm afraid I'm a bit in the dark when it comes to email, I've only ever used it for business before.

I think about you often and hope you're keeping safe.

Duncan




~-~

The evening news clicked off and silence fell over the loft, but it was soon broken by a heavy sigh. Duncan set the tv remote on the coffee table and mentally laughed at himself. If he wasn't careful he could lapse into a full fledged brood. If it weren't so late he'd pick himself up off the couch and go to Joe's. Good music and good company would be just the thing to shake off this loneliness, but he had an early class in the morning.

He looked around the loft aimlessly, and his eyes fell on the computer. He got up and went to turn it on. Before he had time to think about it he was writing to Alex.

Ratfink, 

I wonder where you are. It's night here, and my loft feels very big and empty. I try to combat the loneliness, but nights like these it's a losing battle.

Should I be writing this to you? I guess I need to talk to someone and this is the next best thing.

Before I met you I had managed to push away and alienate almost all of my friends. Now I'm sorry for it. You helped me to remember how precious friends are, how important it is to have the people you love around you, and even on lonely nights like this, I'm grateful to you.

When I met you I was sunk deep in my own guilt. Brooding for a year can seriously distort your perspective on life. You helped me to pull myself out of it.

Maybe it was fate that put me on that road, or maybe we're just catalysts in each other's lives. I hope I had as good as an effect on you as you did on me.

Is it alright to say I miss you?

Be Safe

Duncan




~-~

D- 

Jeezus, you send me more emails like the last two and I'm going to be trying to get me and Bogie across the ocean and on your doorstep. This is not a healthy impulse for me. That said...

I miss you, too. Kind of a new emotion for me. In fact, you are definitely the only person on this earth who gives a shit whether I live or die. Wait, that's not true. Some people would most certainly prefer me dead. It means a lot to me to know that you're out there. You're the only friend I've had in longer than I can remember.

Catalysts? Yeah, maybe. Fate? Could be. Whatever the reasons, I'm glad that we had the short time we did together. Who knows, maybe one day I *will* show up on your doorstep.

So, you want to know about Bogie. Well, he seems to be a shepherd/pit bull mix. There's probably another breed or two in there, but I can't tell what they are. He's pretty big, weighs about eighty or a hundred pounds, and he has a thick coat. He's mostly dark brown, with some light brown, black, and white mixed in. He likes to sing to the moon, sometimes I even join him. He's not a bad hunter either, killed us a couple of rabbits the other day.

Oh, <bg> stands for big grin.

It might be a while before you hear from me again, but don't let that stop you from writing to me. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel to know that you're out there.

Thanks

Ratfink




As Duncan read the explanation for <bg> he saw Alex's face, smiling that devilish smile, and felt a pull on his heart. This was a very special relationship he had developed with Alex. He wasn't in love with the man, but it was something akin to it.

Ratfink, 

Bogie sounds like a good friend. I hope you look out for each other. As much as I would love to have you both show up on my doorstep, only do it if it's safe for you.

Always remember, I do care about what happens to you. You're a remarkable man and I'm a better person for having met you. I hope we can be friends and lovers far into the future. You helped me to see that what a person has done does not necessarily define who they are. I guess the simple way of saying that is that sometimes good people do bad things. You are NOT a bad person, and I hope you know that.

Take good care of yourself and Bogie, watch your back, and I hope to see you again. I'll always be here if you need me.

Duncan




~-~

Alex was right, it was three weeks before Duncan heard from him again. He tried not to worry, but as time went on he couldn't help but wonder what Alex was up to, and how dangerous it might be. Finally, one afternoon when Duncan had come home from his morning class, there was a message from Alex.

D- 

After some extensive wheeling, dealing, and stealing, my life seems to be looking up. At least Bogie and I won't go hungry anytime soon. He stayed with some people I met for the past couple of weeks and he's filled out nicely. I thought he was full grown when I found him, but the people he stayed with say he's not quite a year old yet. Listen to me, I think I've been in Europe too long. <bg>

Anyway, we're both doing well, and if everything works out, we just might be on your doorstep in a month or so. Are we still welcome? I hope so, because there's nothing I would like more than to wake up in the morning with you snoring in my ear and Bogie sleeping at our feet.

Be Happy

Ratfink




Duncan was overjoyed. The fact that he would really get to see Alex again thrilled him. He immediately wrote Alex back. 

Ratfink, 

Of course you're still welcome!!! The sooner the better, and that goes for Bogie too. It's wonderful to hear that you're safe and doing well, and the chance that you could be here soon only makes it better.

I look forward to waking up to your dazzling smile.

Godspeed

Duncan

The End (for now anyway)





End file.
